Swing on a Star
by Reindropskeepfallingonmyhead
Summary: One shot to get me out of writers block, Troyella


Alrighty just a quick one-shot not my best but I needed to do something to break my writers block and it's kinda cute…

Enjoy

Troy Bolton slowly made his way onto the cold, stone patio of the Evans household. He was currently attending the wrap party for his school's Winter Mus-ical.

Needing a break from the crowd of people congratulating him on a job well done He leaned his arms on the patio's railing and stared blankly into the dark emptiness of the Evan's back yard. He couldn't believe it was over after months of practice and performances his singing career had come to an end… He grinned as his mind drifted to the events directly following his last performance.

Troy waited patiently stage left as the chorus went out to take their final bows he smiled at Gabriella as he saw her take her place directly across from him… He remembered thinking how beautiful she was… Her mass of dark hair piled in a elegant up do on top of her head, through her stage makeup he could see the flush of excitement creeping onto her cheeks. She waved and his grin widened…

Soon the moment came for them to take their final bow, Troy nodded and they both made their way onto the stage greeted by thunderous applause… They grasped hands and bowed, Troy took a bouquet of daises Kelsey brought to him and turned to Gabriella his mind raced as she straightened the hem of her pale pink dress… This is your chance idiot kiss her now…

Troy's nerves flared at that moment he was almost sure the whole cast of the Musical could hear his heartbeat… His plan was to smoothly hand her his flowers and lean in and kiss her… Then when they were alone he could tell her how he felt…

But the events played out differently, Troy turned and thrust the bouquet at Gabriella who wasn't expecting it… the flowers sailed past her and landed to her left … Gabriella shot Troy an amused and slightly bewildered look, mouthed "Thanks" and went towards the flowers…

Troy mentally slapped himself, Dolt!

Gabriella picked up the flowers smiled at Troy and took another bow…

Troy groaned as he came back to the present "That was my shot, my one chance to make a big romantic gesture… and I blew it."

It was then Troy's gaze fell on a pair of light blue flip flops kicked carelessly into the Evans' grass… He took a step off the patio and followed the stone trail into the vast back yard… He continued to follow it until he came up on what he assumed was Sharpay and Ryan's old swing set, the squeaking of the rusty chains could be heard quite clearly…the area was sort of hidden by trees; as he peered into the darkness his night vision focused to his surprise Gabriella was sailing through the air on a bright red swing. Her appearance had changed greatly from hours before… she now discarded her costume for a simple light green top and a pair of knee length black shorts… Her hair loose over her shoulders and flew like a curtain in the wind as she flew back and forth…

Troy coughed to make his presence know and Gabriella immediately, desperately tried to get the swing to stop…

Troy laughed as Gabriella fumbled to a stop… "Graceful as always," he teased…

Gabriella stuck her tongue out between her teeth, and motioned to the bright blue swing next to her, "think you could do better?"

Troy padded across the grass and took a seat facing the opposite direction, "Just watch me Montez."

Gabriella giggled and they each began to slowly pump their swings…

Troy asked, "so what are you doing out here?"

Gabriella shrugged, "Avoiding the crowd…"

Troy nodded, "I hear ya…"

Gabriella stared in front of her, "So no more crazy practice schedules huh…"

Troy pretended to be pleased, "Yah."

Gabriella let her feet slow her to stop… "I can't say I won't miss it…"

Troy reached out and grabbed a pole to stop himself, "Me neither..."

Troy coughed, "Can't say I'll miss you being a pain in the butt though…"

Gabriella glared at him, "Me? You're the stubborn Jackass…"

"Whatever Montez"

"Glad to get rid of you Bolton"

By they time they were both in on the game and smirking as they teased each other... Pumping their swings higher and higher… it was then Gabriella issued her challenge she called out, "I dare you to jump…"

Troy answered "On the count of three" "One, Two…"

On three they both jumped off in opposite directions, Gabriella landed with the grace of a cat, she turned just in time to see Troy thud to ground. She stood from her crouched position and ran to him… Troy lay on the ground with his eyes closed a pained wince playing on his lips…

Gabriella knelt down over him and placed a hand on his chest, "Troy are you ok?"

She gripped his shirt when he didn't answer, "Troy?" She whispered as she knelt close to his face suddenly Troy reached up gripped Gabriella's chin with his thumb and finger and pulled her down to him, letting his lips brush hers… After awhile he slowly and reluctantly pulled back and grinned at her shocked expression, "I've been wanting to do that for awhile now…"

Troy started to sit up when Gabriella pushed him to the ground, it was at this second that Chad happened to come into the clearing… He stopped when he saw Gabriella shouting at Troy…

"I can't believe…" she started to sputtered, "I can't believe you did that I thought you were seriously hurt Bolton…" she hissed out the last word and turned, and in her bare feet she stomped back towards the house 

Chad padded up to his friend who was still sprawled on the ground, confused by the amused grin on his face, "WHAT? Was that about?" 

Troy smirked and pushed himself up dusting the grass off his clothes, "I think she kinda likes me…"

THANKS FOR READING! 


End file.
